


Sam & Jack gif fic: Go ahead Walter

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Tumblr, gif fic, just for fun, meta communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack gif fic: Go ahead Walter

 

 

The original title of this work is:

"Go ahead Walter in _The F*cking Pete Tag is so Quiet Today_."

It was inspired by [this tumblr post](http://keep-calm-and-trust-carter.tumblr.com/post/117582875011/midknightwriter-bethanyactually). 


End file.
